The present invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to speed reducers and the like.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for increasing or reducing of the speed of a drive member to a higher or lower speed at a driven member. In automobiles, for example, a hydraulic transmission, with various combinations of gear assemblies, accomplishes the task of translating the high rotary speed of the gasoline engine to the lower rotational requirements at the driven axle. Typically, such transmissions are quite complex, requiring many parts to operate in sophisticated synchronization, and are quite labor intensive for both assembly and service. Other speed conversion applications include elevators, where an electric motor typically is employed for lifting and lowering the elevator cab, and robotics, where an electric motor is employed as an actuator to effect motion. Typically in these applications, the speed reducer housing is mounted ("grounded") directly to the equipment housing. At times the effect of speed reduction is also referred to as torque amplification, and these concepts may be treated as interchangeable, for purposes of this disclosure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature but is robust in transmission capability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is relatively easy to assemble and service.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a speed converter design which is adaptable to a variety of situations.